Such A Nice Girl
by Lucinda
Summary: After Buffy ran away (S2 finale), Joyce takes in another runaway over the summer, a girl named Marie.  Crossover with the X-Men movie.
1. Such A Nice Girl

Such A Nice Girl  
  
Author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg, pg 13  
  
main characters: Joyce Summers, Marie(Rogue)  
  
disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or X-Men the movie.  
  
distribution: TNL, Twisting the Hellmouth, Paula - anyone else please ask first  
  
note: set during the summer after season 2, Buffy has run away, and during the very beginning of the X-Men movie - Marie has run away but not yet reached Canada.  
  
There really wasn't any other way to put it. Her daughter was gone. Buffy had been saying something all confused about the end of the world and vampires and destiny... it hadn't made any sense. She'd tried to make Buffy stay home, to talk to her, to explain what had been troubling her for so long... But it hadn't worked. Now, Buffy was gone, and the librarian had been trying to explain all about the confusion that Buffy had left. Explaining about vampires, and demons, and how her daughter had to fight them.  
  
He'd almost made it sound like her daughter might have died... Risking death night after night. All the bloody clothing, the stains and rips... well, it was from fighting, but not the sort that she'd feared. No, this was somehow worse.  
  
But mostly, it hurt that Buffy hadn't trusted her. She hadn't felt that she could tell her any of this, had hidden so much of her life from her mother. Had she been that much of a failure? Had she failed at motherhood the same way that she'd somehow failed marriage?  
  
If only there were some way that she could make amends for this whole, sad, miserable situation. The idea plagued her all through the day, leaving her a bit distracted as she supervised the establishment of an exhibit by a new artist, a painter and sculptor named Irene Adler, who was actually blind. Her work had a unique style to it, and Joyce found it oddly catchy. But exhibits aside, she still needed to figure out what to do, if there even was anything that she could do.  
  
She saw the girl sitting on the bench. She looked about Buffy's age, with dark hair, wrapped in clothing as if she was trying to hide from the world. She didn't look particularly familiar, was she new? Something seemed a bit odd, so she went closer. "Hello, are you alright?"  
  
The girl looked up, wide brown eyes filled with fear and worry and surprise. "I'm... sort of not sure where everything is right now. And I'm passing through..." Her voice was soft, nervous, and had a very definite southern accent.  
  
"What about your family? Are you lost?" Joyce had this nagging feeling that something wasn't quite normal here.  
  
The girl looked down, studying one glove encased hand. "I'm... not with my family anymore. There was... I'm not with them." Her stomach growled, making the girl jump a bit, and blush.  
  
Why would someone be wearing gloves and a long sleeved shirt in the summer in California? There was definitely something odd about this girl. "Well, you could come with me. I can give you dinner, maybe a place to stay... You remind me a bit of my daughter."  
  
"I wouldn't want to impose, ma'am. I... umm, I'm Marie." There was just a flicker of hope in her eyes.  
  
"Well, Marie, you wouldn't be imposing at all. I'm Joyce Summers. You see.... my daughter is about the same age as you, and she... Buffy ran away from home. If I take care of you for a bit, it might... I'm not quite sure. But I can give you a good meal and a place to stay. For a while at least." She had the feeling that this girl needed a bit of mothering.  
  
Marie had given in, and followed her home. She'd had a shower while Joyce made dinner, and they'd had a nice meal of chicken and rice, with rolls and green beans. Joyce managed to learn a few casual things about her new guest. Marie was sixteen, from Mississippi, had just broken up with her boyfriend, and had always wanted to see the world. It had been such a nice change to have someone else there, and Marie seemed like such a nice, polite girl. She'd even volunteered to take care of the dishes.  
  
Marie stayed for a while, polite, courteous, and helpful. She kept wearing the long sleeves, and the gloves, offering the hesitant sounding explanation of a skin condition. Since Joyce had seen her washing the dishes without them, her sleeves pushed up revealing perfectly normal seeming pale skin, she wondered exactly what the truth was, but she didn't push. The gloves were harmless enough, after all. Marie didn't seem dangerous, just... frightened. She had been frightened badly by something, and had run away. That was the closest that Joyce could figure.  
  
She was even interested in the art gallery, dropping by to look at the displays, even sometimes helping take them down and set up new ones. Everything seemed to be going so well. Joyce was even starting to hope that maybe Marie would stay, become a second daughter for her.  
  
It was one otherwise normal evening that everything fell apart, metaphorically speaking. Joyce had been on a ladder, trying to straighten a large painting of what were apparently fighting spirals of fire set against blue green swirls when she lost her balance. She toppled from the ladder, the floor rushing towards her. She was aware of Marie's startled face, and the girl ran forward, trying to catch her. Instead, Joyce landed on her, the pair falling to the ground in an untidy heap.  
  
She felt one of Marie's gloves rubbing against her elbow, a tiny hole in the fabric allowing a patch of Marie's finger to be exposed. There was this odd feeling, almost as if someone had wrapped a wire around her spine and was tugging it towards her elbow... Everything spun and went black.  
  
She woke up on the couch in her office, feeling as if she had the grandmother of all hangovers. But she hadn't been drinking. She'd just fallen... With a gasp, she sat up, her head throbbing and spinning, vision graying with the sudden motion. Was Marie alright? There was a sheet of paper on her desk, right at the edge. Her hand shook as she reached out, taking it.  
  
It was a note from Marie, the ink tear splotched in places. She didn't even have to read it to know that Marie was gone, but she did anyhow.  
  
Joyce  
  
I can't tell you how much it's meant to me that you were willing to take me in - to offer me help when I had nothing. But I can't stay.  
  
I'm a mutant.  
  
If I touch anyone, something bad happens. I don't understand it, but that's why you passed out. I'm so sorry and I wish it hadn't happened. I hope that you're alright.  
  
I hope you find your daughter again, she's so lucky to have someone like you for a mama.  
  
I can't stay, I'll only hurt you again, and that's the last thing that I want.  
  
Thank you for everything, for caring and... everything. I'll never forget you.  
  
Marie  
  
All Joyce could do was let the tears trickle down her face as se sobbed for her two girls, her missing daughter and Marie, who had become dear to her in the few weeks that she'd stayed. Marie was so afraid... But now she understood why. She just wished that she'd stayed.  
  
Who would take care of Marie now? Who would watch out for her, and make sure that she ate? Who would tease her about her strawberry and banana sandwiches? Marie needed a real home, where would she find one now?  
  
end Such a Nice Girl. 


	2. I'm Alright

Nice Girl 2: I'm Alright  
  
Author: Lucinda  
rating: pg, pg 13  
main characters: Marie(Rogue), Logan, Joyce Summers  
sequel to Such A Nice Girl  
disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or X-Men the movie.  
distribution: TNL, Twisting the Hellmouth, Paula - anyone else please ask first  
note: set at the end of the X-Men movie right before Logan leaves, Buffy is still gone.  
also :words in colons: are the other person in a telephone conversation.  
  
  
  
  
"Marie... are you sure that you're okay?" Logan's gravely voice was welcome to her ears. Mainly because even after everything, he wasn't afraid of her, wanted her to be safe.  
  
She gave a weak smile, one fist clutching his tags. "I'm... everything's all healed up. Jean said that there's no lingering signs of anything..."  
  
Carefully, he reached out, brushing the new white streak out of her eyes. "They're good people here. They want you to be safe... You sure there's nobody else?"  
  
"Of course not..." She began, her eyes prickling as she remembered how her parents had panicked. Then, another memory stirred, a woman with honey colored curls, the scent of paint and canvas and floor polish. "Maybe. When I was traveling, there was this nice lady... I stayed with her for a while. She might... But I don't know how she'd react about the whole mutant thing."  
  
Leaning over, Logan kissed the top of her head, something that her papa had done when she was a little girl. "Call her, send a postcard, or something. Let her know that you're okay. You look like you need to hear from someone who's not afraid."  
  
"I don't get much of that here. Just you... do you have to go away?" Her throat felt tight and stiff from the tears that she didn't want to shed.  
  
"You remember the nightmares... Jeannie told me you had them for a while. They're all I have left of memories. I need to try to find the past, to figure out what was done to me, who did it, and why. Or at least, who I was before... Before I became the Wolverine." Logan's voice was filled with sorrow.  
  
She tried again, reaching out with a trembling hand. "But... what if she hates me now?"  
  
Logan gave a small smile, closing her hand over the tags. "I'll be back afterwards. You can tell me all about it then. This woman, how could she hate you? You're a good kid. The sort I'd like if I had a daughter..."  
  
"I'm scared." Her voice was soft, and to her ears sounded too young.  
  
Logan gave a small smile. "That's only natural. But don't let fear keep you from acting when it's important. Just try to react the right way... the best way for the situation."  
  
She smiled at him, her vision blurring for a moment. Giving him a big hug, she whispered "Be careful. Come back safe, and I'll be the best daughter you never had. Even if you aren't... you are."  
  
Hugging back, he whispered "Thanks, kid. I'll come back, promise."  
  
She stood there for a long time, watching as he 'borrowed' Scott's bike, as he drove away. She could feel as if something, some balance or support had been removed. Now, she had to go through the day on her own. Maybe... maybe he was right. Maybe she should call Joyce. Walking back into the house, she pulled out the crumpled card that had lived in her back pocket, a simple business card with a frame-like pattern around the edge. Joyce's card for her art gallery back in Sunnydale.  
  
Her fingers shook as she punched in the number, and she could feel her heart hammering as the phone rang. Once, twice, and it was picked up halfway through the third ring.  
  
:Hello? This is the Summer's residence.: Joyce's voice was unmistakable, although she sounded tired, almost worn down somehow.  
  
For a moment, Marie felt a stab of guilt. Had her leaving had an influence on this? "Joyce? Mrs. Summers... it's Marie."  
  
:Marie? Are you alright, sweetie? You just rushed away after the... after I fell. I found your note... You need somewhere to stay, somewhere to call home.: Joyce sounded so sad, but... she didn't sound angry or afraid.  
  
"What if I wanted to come back to California?" she wasn't quite certain what had prompted the question.  
  
There was a noise, almost like a choked sob. :Sweetie, you'd be welcome here anytime. To visit or to stay. I could even make you some strawberry and banana sandwiches.: Joyce sounded... lonely, and as if she missed her.  
  
"Even though I'm a mutant? I still... I still can't touch people yet, not really. What if my glove gets another hole in it?" Her eyes were stinging with tears again, tears of hope and a bit of sorrow for the pain in Joyce's voice.  
  
:Marie, being a mutant doesn't mean you can't be a sweet girl. And if you need a new pair of gloves, just let me know. You... the place where you are now, are they taking care of you? Are you safe?: Joyce sounded so worried. It was an odd feeling to have someone worried for her, rather than because of her.  
  
She smiled, tasting salty tears on her lip. "I think I'd like to come visit sometime. The people here... they're doing the best that can for me. It's a school, just for people like me, for mutants."  
  
:It's good that you're safe. I wish... I wish I knew how Buffy was, but... I'm glad you found a place to stop running.: Joyce sounded almost sad, undoubtedly worried about Buffy.  
  
"I'll come visit after everything's settled... there's a few things... questions about school and all. I'll have someone come and bring me out to visit. Maybe we can have hot cocoa?" She could feel something inside becoming lighter, less tense.  
  
:Sure thing, Marie. Just let me know how many to cook for.: Joyce sounded so hopeful.  
  
"I want you to meet Logan, he... he helped me when I needed it. He's almost like a dad for me now. When he gets back from his trip, I'll see if we can come see you for a while." Marie hoped that they would get along, but... surely Joyce's cocoa could tame far worse than Logan's grouchy temper?  
  
:Be safe, Marie. And visit when you can.: Joyce sounded almost... she sounded happier.  
  
"I'll do my best, Joyce. I should have called earlier, but... I guess I was afraid." Marie wiped the last bits of tear from her cheek. "I thought... I was afraid that you'd hate me now, like my parents did."  
  
:Sweetie, I couldn't hate you. And I wasn't mad either. I just worried about you.:  
  
"I got to let you go now, but... Cocoa, remember? As soon as Logan gets back. I promise I'll be there." Marie felt glad that she had called, glad to hear a friendly voice. To know that there was someone who cared.  
  
As she hung up the phone, she wondered. Maybe they could find Buffy? If she could bring her home to Joyce... surely that would help her feel better? Less sad and miserable? Yes, they would have to try to find Buffy.  
  
end I'm Alright. 


	3. Looking for a Girl

Nice Girl 3: Looking for a Girl  
  
Author: Lucinda  
rating: pg, pg 13  
main characters: Marie(Rogue), Logan, Buffy  
third in the 'Nice Girl' series.  
disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or X-Men the movie.  
distribution: TNL, Twisting the Hellmouth, Paula - anyone else please ask first  
note: set during the summer after season 2.  
  
  
  
Marie had been thinking about her conversation with Joyce. The fact that even after she'd rendered the woman unconscious, even if it had been an accident, Joyce had been worried for Marie's safety was just... She didn't have words for it. It made her feel warm, and loved, and almost protected. The fact that there was somebody out there that worried about her, almost like a mother... yes, exactly like a mother should.  
  
How could she repay such compassion, such caring? If her own parents hadn't been able to deal with her mutation, what miracle had enabled Joyce? How could she show how much that caring, that maternal worrying meant to her? The only thing that might be able to come close would be to find Buffy, to find her daughter.  
  
But she didn't really know how to do that. How do you set about finding a single, specific girl in the whole country, when all you know is a single place that she isn't? She had no idea.  
  
That was one of the reasons that she was so delighted when Logan came back, barely more than two weeks after he'd left. His clothing was torn, stained with what looked like blood, and his expression was even more unhappy than normal. He only offered a single bit of explanation. "Alkali Lake won't give anyone any answers. Not with that sort of price."  
  
She'd been nervous. "Logan? Do you think... I did call Joyce, like you said. She's still missing her daughter something fierce. I was wondering if we could try to find her? Find Buffy?"  
  
In the end, all they could come up with was a rather desperate plan, something with a tiny chance of success IF Buffy had come to New York. Marie finally mentioned what turned out to be the only lead they had. "I got a picture of Joyce, one that's got Buffy in it too. Maybe... do you think someone might recognize her?"  
  
Logan had looked at her, something in his eyes letting her know that the news of this picture would have been good hours ago. "Let me see it."  
  
"As plans go, it's weak. Real weak. But we don't have anything better... she's quite a looker." Logan's voice had gone low and thoughtful as he looked at the picture.  
  
Marie frowned, trying to puzzle out Logan's mind. "Who, Buffy?"  
  
She edged around until she could look over his shoulder, seeing the way that his finger moved over the image of Joyce's smile, her honey colored curls. "She's divorced."  
  
"Buffy's not bad, she got some decent looks from her mom. But that could get her into a lot of trouble alone." Logan put the picture down, apparently reluctant to talk about his opinions on exactly who the looker was. Although, if Buffy was 'not bad', didn't that only leave Joyce?  
  
Logan wouldn't let her go searching for Buffy alone, insisting that some of the areas would be too dangerous. Once she got a good look at them, she shivered, and agreed that no, she wouldn't want to be here alone. It actually made her feel almost glad that nobody could touch her... Grimy streets and grimy people, some of them worn, tired, looking as if their inner selves had grown faded and stained, and some who looked... darkened, as if from years of smoke and shadows, scary people with hard eyes that made her pull closer to Logan.  
  
It was actually pure chance and good luck that they found anything. They'd stopped at this ancient looking diner so that she could use a bathroom, and overheard one of the girls talking about how someone had missed her shift. Someone named Anne. There had to be thousands, millions of Anne's in America, but she had to try.  
  
Pulling out the picture, she approached the pair of waitresses. "Umm... excuse me, but... is this Anne?"  
  
"Yeah, that's her. She didn't come in for her shift today, left her apron right over there. She didn't call, didn't show... that kind of thing will get her fired." The waitress glared at the picture, clearly angry. "The rest of us don't like last minute calls demanding we cover for some ditz who forgot to come in to work."  
  
She made her way back to the table, feeling hope tremble inside her stomach, all fluttery and dancing. "Logan... she's been here. She's Anne..."  
  
He took another slow sip from the cup of coffee, his nose wrinkling a bit. "I heard. We'll figure out where she went."  
  
Marie waited by the door as Logan walked up to the register, one so ancient that it wasn't even computerized, just a cash drawer with this huge clunky calculator. He had to wait a bit for the man ahead to finish paying, and so he stood, right beside the pegs where the aprons hung. Beside Anne's apron.  
  
They managed to find the place that Buffy was staying, a dingy, barren little room in a dingy dark building, but she wasn't there.   
  
"She was here, talked to another girl, other one was afraid. Then they left separately. Buffy didn't go towards work. The other one followed her later." He scowled at the door, as if demanding answers.  
  
Marie had been wandering around the little room, trying to understand how someone could go from Joyce's comfortable, welcoming house to this. There was a paper on the floor. It was probably nothing, but she knelt down to pick it up, uncrumpling it to look at the words. Some sort of... almost religious sounding shelter for runaways. It claimed to 'wash away the old life, and give a new beginning' to those who went. There was an address on it.  
  
"Logan?" She held out the paper.  
  
Looking over the words, he frowned. "Sounds damn suspicious to me. I think we should go see what's going on."  
  
Logan had no difficulty following Buffy's scent to the address listed on the flyer. The building only reinforced the impression of something deeply and seriously wrong. Logan had this faint growl, more of a vibration than an audible noise, and his hands kept twitching as he glared at the building. It was smallish, and looked as if it had been a house, once upon a time. But there was nothing, not feeling that anybody lived here, no sense of life, of occupation.  
  
Logan's claws flashed, slashing the door open, and they entered the building. It had a funny scent, partly musty, partly something almost but not quite like stagnant water, something that reminded her of leather, and most bizarrely, the scent that she could never describe but always hung around old people. There was a worn carpet, a couple of chairs and a sober looking desk, creating an office like impression. Logan's growl increased, and he moved towards the back, his movements somehow more menacing, smoother.  
  
Instead of a basement full of boxes and clutter, there was what looked almost like a small indoor pool, filled with some sort of disgusting black fluid, the source of part of the smell. Standing near the pool, there were two... well, they looked like big hulking thugs with leather masks over dark red skin, and they held wicked looking clubs. Logan snarled, there wasn't really any other word for the sound, and he... he pounced towards them, claws out.  
  
Marie shivered, worried about Logan, the person who'd become some sort of bizarre mixture of friend, big brother and favorite uncle all rolled into one. He was slashing at the two people, and they were bleeding something dark and vile looking, just a few shades lighter than the stuff in the pool. She didn't think they were human, and she was having a few doubts that they were mutants either. The pool began to move, slowly, sluggishly spiraling around like it was attempting to be a whirlpool.  
  
The fluid pulled back, revealing... There was a hole, and it seemed to go to a hallway of a dark orangish stone, and there were people, real people smudged with soot and in a few cases blood, dressed in tatters and dark things that reminded her of dirty feed bags. They began scrambling out, rushing towards the doorway, everything about them screaming of blind panic, of fear, of near hopelessness and exhaustion. Some of them were her age, others were older, with white hair and bent bodies.   
  
The second of the nasty not-men had fallen, no longer moving. Marie wasn't certain if Logan had killed him, and was less certain if she cared. No, if it was alive, wouldn't it come after them? That was what always happened in horror movies, anyhow. The rush of people had slowed, and the portal seemed to be closing. Marie edged a bit closer, looking at it in fascinated dismay.  
  
A hand came out, a woman's hand with a nail shattered off, and then a second hand, this one holding a wicked looking sharp thing that had a blade curving around and a sharp spike... Whoever's hands they were, she seemed to slip, and Marie and Logan both reached out, grabbing her and lifting her up, pulling her clear of the portal before it could close. The woman turned, looking at the now closed portal, the pool rippling slowly over where it had been. She looked as if she'd just been in a horrible fight, and her dark blond hair was tangled.  
  
"Thanks. I almost didn't make it out." Her voice was slowed by weariness.  
  
"You're Buffy? Buffy Summers?" Marie had to ask. The woman standing there looked so... battle worn.  
  
Startled, the woman that might be Buffy looked at her, hazel eyes wide. They looked almost like Joyce's eyes, the color the same, but life and experience had made them different somehow. "Who... how did you know who I am?"  
  
"You don't know me, I'm Marie. I met your mother, Joyce. I think... she misses you. You should call her or something, maybe go home."  
  
"My mom couldn't handle... my life is too complicated." Buffy sounded almost as if she was trying to convince herself that she needed to stay away.  
  
Logan looked from the pool to the dead things to Buffy. "What are you afraid of? Go home, have a happy reunion, and be happy."  
  
"What makes you think that my mom could handle knowing about..." Buffy glared at Logan, one hand clenched around the sharp weapon.  
  
"What, you're the Slayer? Don't tell me that you think you're the only person in the whole damn world that knows there's nasty legends out there. The very least that you could do for the poor woman is give her a call and let her know you aren't dead."  
  
Marie's puzzled "What's a Slayer?" overlapped with Buffy's sharp demand "How did you know that?"  
  
"It's in your scent." Logan paused, his eyes taking on an almost clouded look. "I ran into vampires recently, knew there was someone doomed to fight them. No point in being all alone if that's you. Why not stay with someone that cares about you? Someone to patch you back together when you get hurt."  
  
"Vampires... Logan, you mean vampires are real? Were those... were those vampires?" Marie shivered again, feeling everything catching up to her.  
  
"Those weren't vampires, they were demons." Buffy's voice was soft, almost as if she was deep in thought. "What if she doesn't want me to come back?"  
  
"You don't have to go back alone. We can go with you. I... sort of promised her that I'd come visit, and well, why not all go?" Marie hoped that she was right, that Joyce would just be so glad to see her daughter again...  
  
"Are you sure?" Buffy sounded a bit nervous.  
  
Logan sighed, one hand rubbing over his forehead. "Yeah, we can all go to California. But first, let's go back to Xavier's and get cleaned up. Might as well collect your stuff from that room while we're at it."  
  
Buffy closed her eyes for a moment, shoulders relaxing. "home... That sounds... like a plan."  
  
Marie gave a small smile for the other girl. "Home. Your mom is the sweetest person that I've ever met, she'll be glad to see you. She took it hard that you left."  
  
With no more words, they left the building, making their way towards the little room where Buffy had been staying. Buffy talked a bit with someone else, a girl with long blond hair, before coming back with a duffel. She handed a key to the other girl, and came back to them, a nervous smile on her face.  
  
"That's everything here."  
  
Marie grinned, glad to be leaving this section of town. "And tomorrow we take you home."  
  
end Nice Girl 3. 


	4. Girl Talk

Author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg, pg 13  
  
main characters: Marie(Rogue), Buffy Summers  
  
Fourth in the 'Such A Nice Girl' series.  
  
disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or X-Men the movie.  
  
distribution: TNL, Twisting the Hellmouth, Paula - anyone else please ask first  
  
note: Logan and Marie found Buffy, and tomorrow they're taking her back to Sunnydale.  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy had borrowed Marie's shower gratefully, and her clothing had been taken to get laundered, resulting in Buffy wearing one of the school shirts, and a pair of jeans borrowed from Kitty down the hall. She looked so much happier afterwards, although it was hard to say if it was the shower, the clean clothing, or being away from that dingy diner and tiny apartment.  
  
Marie had watched the way that Buffy didn't look quite certain that she would fit here, even if only for the night, and had offered a small smile. "You can stay in here. I don't have a roommate. The only thing t' remember... you can't touch my skin. I can't... it's part of my mutation."  
  
"So, are all the people here mutants?" Buffy had looked curious as she sat on the bed, smoothing the broken edges of her nails.  
  
Marie nodded, feeling a bit self-conscious about her gloves. "All of us... but not all the same, if that makes sense. Everybody's mutation is a little different. Peter can turn himself into metal, Kitty can walk through walls, and I... I can't touch people. If I do... it hurts them. I'm hoping that I can learn how to control it, but..." She'd just shrugged, feeling almost helpless about the situation.  
  
"Not anyone? But... how... I mean..." Buffy had looked shocked. "You met my mom? How... how was she?"  
  
"She was alright, if you mean was she healthy. But she was so sad... She misses you. And she didn't bring it up, but I bet she's all confused over this whole vampires thing... I know I am. I ran away from home... met her on the way north. I stayed for a while, and she was so nice..." Marie found herself smiling at the memories.  
  
"I guess... maybe it is a lot to take in. Vampires and demons and destinies that suck majorly..." Buffy sighed, putting down the nail file. "Why did you run away?"  
  
"I... I kissed my boyfriend. He... he got all pale, and he collapsed, and I could feel him inside, in my head... I didn't understand what happened, and my mom... she was just hysterical, demanding to know what I'd done, and my daddy was furious that I was some kind of freak... I couldn't stay." She felt the tears as she remembered, remembered Cody's collapse, the screaming and the panic...  
  
Buffy was staring, her eyes wide and shocked. "That's... wow. That is pretty bad. And this mutation is forever? No exchanges or returns?"  
  
"It's genetic, so yeah, forever. Maybe I can learn to control it, so that I can touch people, but... it's always going to be there." Marie sighed, tucking her hair back with one gloved hand. "That's why I have all the gloves, so I don't accidentally touch someone. My parents... back in Mississippi, they don't want me anymore. Now, I got Logan, and Joyce, your mom seemed to care. Like a momma should, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, she's good at that sort of thing. Taking people in... like Willow, and Xander, and she even tried with Kendra. So... Mom's trying to drag you into the family? Telling you the music is too loud and that you don't eat right?" Buffy was smiling, and it looked like she was really going to be okay with this.  
  
"She told me that I needed to eat more, and that it wasn't very healthy to try to live on banana an' strawberry sandwiches. It's a nice feeling, having someone that cares. Logan cares, but it's different. He's... he's my dad now, no matter that it's by choice instead of blood. But... It's just not the same type of worry." Marie tried to put it into words, struggling for a way to say it without upsetting Buffy.  
  
"He's a great dad, but you need a mom? And mine decided to step in?" Buffy grinned, shaking her head. "So, does that mean you're going to stay and visit for a while? After you take me back that is..."  
  
"Somethin' like." Marie nodded, wondering if she dared to hope... She'd found a new father, and Joyce had found her and stepped in as a mother, but could Buffy end up the sister that she'd never had?  
  
"Cool. It might be nice to have someone else around that I can talk to about the freakiness that is my life." Buffy sighed, allowing herself to fall back onto the bed. "Nice school... way better than mine."  
  
Marie only laughed, tossing a pillow onto Buffy's face. That lead to the first pillow fight that either of them had had in years, with delighted giggling, and bits of dust flying everywhere. It was almost too bad that neither pillow was actually stuffed with feathers..  
  
end Girl Talk. 


	5. Joyful Reunion

Author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg, pg 13  
  
main characters: Marie(Rogue), Buffy Summers, Logan, Joyce Summers  
  
Fifth in the 'Such A Nice Girl' series.  
  
disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or X-Men the movie.  
  
distribution: TNL, Twisting the Hellmouth, Paula - anyone else please ask first  
  
note: Logan and Marie found Buffy, and now they're taking her back to Sunnydale.  
  
  
  
  
  
Logan hadn't been quite certain what to expect as he'd gone to wake up Marie and Buffy. He'd found them still asleep, pillows and blankets everywhere, an empty ice cream box, and a pair of chocolate sticky spoons. This had to be the aftermath of 'girl time', although he wasn't quite certain how that went. The girls were both asleep, snoring softly.  
  
Carefully, he shook Marie's shoulder, making certain to grip where the nightgown covered. She made sleepy noises and swatted at his hand, seeking to burrow deeper into the covers.  
  
He turned to the other girl, Buffy. Carefully, he tapped her shoulder, his voice sounding loud in the room as he spoke. "Time to rise and shine, sleeping beauties."  
  
Logan wasn't even certain if she was awake as her fist lashed out, connecting with his chin and sending him almost to the wall. He fell against a chair with a loud racket, more than enough noise to wake both girls up, Marie making a squeak, and Buffy's voice with a soft 'Oh no!"  
  
Slowly, he picked himself back up, not wanting to slip on any of the stuff that was now scattered on the floor. "Right... Now that you two are awake, it's time to get ready for the flight. Marie, the room's a bit of a mess. Solid right you got there, Buffy. I'll just go start making sure the jet's ready."  
  
They came to the hanger, soft voices talking about some band or other that only sounded vaguely familiar. A group of boys maybe their age that could sort of sing and were supposed to be cute, just like a hundred other groups had been, and more would certainly follow. It was a sign that they were getting along, and that's all that he was worried about. "Settle in, and make certain all the luggage is strapped down."  
  
Marie's voice was hesitant. "Logan? Are you sure that you can fly this thing?"  
  
He chuckled. "I can fly. Not that I have any idea where or when I learned, but I can fly. Scott already made sure that I can fly his baby here. Thing is, you two might want to keep your seat belts on, I'm pretty sure if I ever had an actual license, it wasn't commercial."  
  
The trip wasn't nearly that bad, although the girls did stay in their seat belts for most of it. Logan had the feeling that he was more used to flying smaller planes, this size or smaller, rather than anything big, which supported the hints that he'd found of a military past. Had he been a fighter pilot? He'd only found fragments of information, not enough to tell him more than some sort of military.  
  
Logan just chuckled as they jumped out of the plane, so glad to be on the ground again that they were giddy and almost but didn't quite kiss the ground. There had been a lot of turbulence over Sunnydale...  
  
"At least since it wasn't commercial, we still have out luggage." Buffy's voice was still happy, excited as she looked around. "What if... Are you sure that she..."  
  
"Of course I'm sure. Now, if we can find a phone, we can call her and see if she can pick us up." Marie smiled, apparently looking forward to seeing Joyce again.  
  
Buffy's whole body, her posture, her scent, her voice spoke of uncertainty and nervousness. "I don't... Marie? Maybe you should call her."  
  
Marie looked a bit uncertain, but she just nodded. "I can call her. But Joyce is going to be glad to see you again."  
  
There was a rather frustrating wait for one of the pay phones, but Marie did indeed call Joyce. She seemed a bit embarrassed about asking if Joyce could come to the airport and pick up 'me, Logan, and a friend', but there didn't seem to be any trouble. Then, there was another long, frustrating wait before Joyce arrived. She gave Marie a big, careful hug, smiling and delighted. Then, she saw Buffy, and it was almost like a competition: could she glow with happiness, or turn pale from shock? In the end, Buffy also got a big delighted hug, and joyful tears were shed over both girls, who blushed and sort of mumbled, but were clearly delighted by every moment of it.  
  
Looking up at Logan, Joyce smiled, blushing a little. "Thank you for bringing my girls back to me."  
  
Logan smiled back, all sorts of half formed thoughts flickering through his mind. The only one that settled, or repeated often enough to follow was that as nice as the picture had looked, she was more interesting in person. "You're welcome."  
  
"Will you and Marie be able to stay for a while?" She looked like she hoped that he would say yes.  
  
Marie turned, her eyes pleading as she waited for his answer. Joyce was practically the closest thing Marie had to family now, and the two girls had seemed to get along so well... "I don't see any pressing need to hurry back."  
  
With a gleeful squeal, Marie hugged him, and then she hugged Joyce, and everyone seemed to be smiling, with teary eyes. Logan could feel himself smiling as they made their way out to Joyce's car. Maybe Sunnydale wouldn't be too bad after all...  
  
  
  
End Nice Girl 5: Joyful Reunion. 


	6. Give Him a Chance

Author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg, pg 13  
  
main characters: Marie(Rogue), Buffy Summers, Willow, Joyce Summers   
  
Sixth in the 'Such A Nice Girl' series.  
  
disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or X-Men the movie.  
  
distribution: TNL, Twisting the Hellmouth, Paula - anyone else please ask first  
  
note: post X-Men movie #1, Movie #2 did not happen. Start of season 3 for BtVS.  
  
  
  
  
  
Marie was smiling, turning the pages of a magazine carefully. She looked over at Buffy, and then at Willow, a some what shy red haired girl that was one of Buffy's two good friends, the other being a dark haired boy named Xander. Willow seemed fairly nice, and Buffy had been so good about them being here...  
  
"Marie?" Willow's voice was soft, almost hesitant. "Why do you always wear those gloves?"  
  
Blinking, she looked over, feeling suddenly nervous. Would Willow hate her, or be afraid if she knew? Would she loose this chance for a new friendship? "I'm a mutant. If I touch someone... I can't control my power. I end up... I absorb... something. Memories, powers... it's a bad thing."  
  
"oh... That must be inconvenient." Willow looked sympathetic.  
  
"Xander will be so disappointed." The comment slipped out of Buffy's mouth, causing Willow to make a small squeak and glare at her blonde friend.  
  
"Why would Xander be disappointed? Isn't he seeing someone else, Cordelia?" Marie wasn't entirely certain she would like the answer, but the question came out anyhow.  
  
"Ooops?" Buffy looked embarrassed, and blushed a bit. "umm... I think I'll just... go see if Mom needs any help with lunch, okay?" And without waiting for a response from either of them, Buffy fled the room.  
  
Marie smiled a bit, looking at the place where Buffy had been. "What was that about?"  
  
"Buffy thinks that Xander has a crush on you." There was something in Willow's voice, an oddly frustrated note.  
  
Wondering just what was going on, Marie looked over at Willow. "Do you think that he does?"  
  
"Do I think... Well, I know that he thinks you're pretty. And he wouldn't be scared off by the mutant thing, it's actually a bit of an improvement from a few of the people that he's been sort of semi involved with before." Willow sighed, looking at her hands. "And well, you're the sort of person that he would fall for. Pretty, a bit mysterious, arriving suddenly from somewhere that's... not here. But I don't know. I don't know what's going on in Xander's mind anymore."  
  
"Maybe... I mean, he seems pretty nice and all, but... let's not talk about someone that might have a crush on me." Marie fidgeted, feeling a bit awkward.  
  
"Well, how about we talk about someone else then. Does Logan... is he... is there something going on with him and Mrs. summers?" Willow looked as if the idea was surprising, something she wasn't certain yet if she liked or not.  
  
Marie giggled. "Yeah, I think he does. You should have seen it... I showed him a picture of Joyce an' Buffy when we were trying to find her, and he was just... it was cute. He kept looking at her picture."  
  
"Well, then that's something. And he's a lot better than the last guy that seemed interested in her." Willow seemed to relax a little.  
  
"Do you think... if they did get together, would she want me to stay?" Marie looked at Willow, wondering if there might be a future here.  
  
Willow considered that, chewing on her lip a little. "He seems... if he's not your dad by biology, he certainly seems to be your dad in all the ways that matter. So, if Joyce was willing to take you in when you were a runaway on a park bench, why wouldn't she want you as her sort of step-daughter?"  
  
"Should I ask what this is about step daughters?" Joyce's amused voice came from the doorway, causing both girls to blush and look at her.  
  
"Willow an' I were just... well, we were talking about what might happen if you and Logan got together." Marie stammered, feeling quite embarrassed.  
  
  
  
"Goodness..." Joyce blushed, glancing at the dish towel in her hands. "I don't think that Logan needs you to be trying to fix him up with anyone. I'm sure that he can find plenty of people on his own."  
  
"He doesn't seem to want just any random person. He seems to want you." Marie blurted the words, immediately wishing that she could somehow pull them back. "Can someone just shoot me now, before I say anything else embarrassing?"  
  
Willow giggled, putting one hand on Marie's sleeve. "Nobody's going to shoot you. The ground probably won't open up and swallow you either, although it might. I end up babbling and saying things that I sort of wish I hadn't all the time."  
  
"Logan… well… I… He's quite a… memorable man." Joyce looked as if she didn't know quite what to say, although there was a small smile creeping over her lips.  
  
"Logan is that." Marie nodded, perfectly willing to agree to Logan being memorable. Or a dozen other good traits about him.  
  
"Mrs. Summers? If Logan was interested, would that be so very bad? I mean, you're not getting back together with Buffy's dad, and you weren't seeing anyone else… Would the idea be that bad?" Willow looked a little nervous as she asked the questions.  
  
She looked thoughtful, and a small, slightly dreamy smile gradually appeared on her face. "Maybe not. But that doesn't mean that he's actually interested in me."  
  
Marie looked up, trying not to smile. "If he is, would you maybe… give him a chance?"  
  
"Should Logan be interested in me, then I'd certainly be willing to give him a chance. You might want to consider giving Xander a chance if he does have a crush on you, he seems to be a fairly decent young man." Joyce smiled, shaking her head a little.  
  
"I… but… I can't touch anyone." Marie stammered, certain that she was blushing.  
  
"You're practically family, which gives me as much right to meddle in your life as you have in mine. And that means that things wouldn't be rushed with you and Xander, or you and anyone else. I also seem to recall that most mutations, it takes a while to learn how to control them." Joyce smiled. "Now, you might want to put those away, lunch is almost ready."  
  
"Of course." Willow smiled, gathering the magazines.  
  
Marie giggled, smiling herself. As Willow had put it, would it really be so bad if he was interested? Maybe it wouldn't…  
  
end Nice Girl 6: Give Him a Chance. 


	7. Up In the Air

Author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg, pg 13  
  
main characters: Marie(Rogue), Buffy Summers, Joyce Summers, Logan  
  
Seventh in the 'Such A Nice Girl' series.  
  
Pairings: mention of budding Joyce/Logan, speculation and debate about Xander/Marie, mention of Xander/Cordelia  
  
disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or X-Men the movie.  
  
distribution: TNL, Twisting the Hellmouth, Paula - anyone else please ask first  
  
note: post X-Men movie #1, Movie #2 did not happen. Start of season 3 for BtVS.  
  
  
  
  
  
Marie wasn't quite certain how she'd managed to end up here. Well, she knew what had happened, she and Logan had found Buffy and brought her back to her mom. But... somehow, that had ended up with them staying here, and apparently, there was no plan to go back to Xavier's just yet. She had some new clothing, the spare room had been converted to a bedroom, and... well, she was going to be starting school here in a few more days, attending Sunnydale High with Buffy.  
  
It really did feel like Joyce was turning into her step-mother. Surprisingly, that felt good. Joyce was a wonderful mother, and Buffy was more and more like a sister. Occasionally irritating, butting into her life, frustrating, utterly fearless, loyal, and astonishingly supportive. She had friends in Willow and Xander. She felt more loved and accepted than she'd ever felt with her parents.  
  
Life would have been perfect except for what Buffy termed the 'Hellmouth effect'. Demons, vampires, and the most horrible and astonishing coincidences.  
  
Today, she was just walking along with Buffy, enjoying the sunshine. Between the gloves and the long sleeved gauzy over-shirt, she was safe from accidental contact, and not sweating half to death in the sun. Buffy was talking, supposedly explaining the things that she'd need to know for the school, but mostly just rambling on about things.  
  
"And I just wonder sometimes, I mean, really, why do we need to learn all that math anyhow? How many people really need to calculate the volume of a cone anyhow? You just..." Buffy stopped, half grabbing Marie's arm. Her voice was stunned as she asked "Is that... Logan and my mom, having coffee together?"  
  
"They look like they're talkin', and laughin'. It's like.. They look..." Marie tried to put the sight into words.  
  
Buffy's astonished whisper captured it perfectly. "They look like they're on a date."  
  
"Yeah." Marie started to smile, feeling almost giddy inside. "Yeah, they do rather look like it's a date. Which means that I'm... that we're probably goin' to stay longer."  
  
"Because he's got the hots for my mother?" Buffy sounded incredulous, and slightly disturbed. "That's just... she's my mom!"  
  
Marie just giggled, trying to tug Buffy along the street. "And it's obvious that she's had at least one guy interested in her before. Where else did you think you came from?"  
  
"Eeeeww! Don't bring that up!" Buffy looked dismayed. "There's like a law or something... you don't ever talk about your parents and sex in the same sentence."   
  
She just laughed, shaking her head. Sometimes, Buffy could be so... well, Buffy could seem so shallow sometimes, and unexpectedly deep the next. "Right, no more talkin' about your mom and dating. So, tell me what I need to watch out for at school?"  
  
"Well, the first thing that comes to mind is Snyder." Buffy shook her head, with a sort of scowl on her face. "He's the Principal, and so far, I haven't been able to identify him as any sort of demon, but he's just... nasty. All mean and cranky... I think he went to like... the Hitler style training camp for education or something. He's always cranky, and making people miserable just because he can. I think he's got it in for me."  
  
"And there's nothing that might make him a little suspicious of you?" Marie had the feeling that maybe Buffy was a little biased.  
  
"Nothing major... if you know all the details. I mean, I only burned down the gym at my last school because... well, there was a reason. The whole destiny thing... I don't get to just sit in class and ignore the weird stuff going on." Buffy pouted just a little. "Which reminds me... if you get some weird and evil vibe from one of the teachers, especially a sub, let me know. Past experiences say they're probably evil and I'll have to kill them."  
  
Marie tried not to smile. "And you wonder why you make the Principal nervous..."  
  
"Hey!" Buffy tried to look innocent. It only lasted about a block.  
  
"So, what do you think about Xander?" Buffy looked as if she was plotting something.  
  
"Xander?" Marie tried to delay, now entirely certain where Buffy was trying to go with this. Buffy the match-maker, meddling in the lives of those around her. "I think he's nice, and sort of cute, and dating someone else. Remember, y'all told me about Cordelia? The girl that Xander's dating, and on some kind of vacation for most of the summer?"  
  
Buffy sort of bounced, and half turned, catching Marie's hands. "But come on! He deserves someone nice, that won't be making everyone else unhappy just by being there!"  
  
"And maybe he likes having a girlfriend that he can touch and kiss?" Marie could tell that a bit of bitterness had slipped out with that sentence. "Remember, I can't... I can't touch people. Even cute boys. I don't... I don't want Xander to end up like Cody."  
  
"Cody? Who's Cody?" Buffy looked intrigued. "I don't think you've mentioned him at all."   
  
"Well, I.. Cody was one of the boys at home. We'd been goin' to the same school together forever, and I'd had a crush on him for years. We sort of... we'd been almost dating, and making plans for later. We wanted to go on a road trip, see all forty eight of the continental states. Visit the Grand Canyon and see the Statue of Liberty..." She shuddered, remembering her trip to that statue. She'd probably never go back there. "I... we kissed, and... something happened. My power... it woke up, and it was just... He was there, in my head, and he just... he went all pale, and he fell down. I wasn't even sure if he was still breathin'. That's when I found out that I'm a mutant. And it.... my parents threw me out."  
  
"Ohhhh...." Buffy winced, looking as if she had her own unhappy memories. "That's pretty harsh. Is he... what happened to Cody?"  
  
Marie gave a half shrug, her arms wrapping around her waist as the guilt and fear and shame twisted inside of her. "I don't know. But what I do know is that I don't want to do that to Xander."  
  
With a half teasing little smile, Buffy nodded. "So, you do like him. But I can see your point. Maybe we can ask Willow if she can figure out what happened to Cody, and then... well... I suppose there is the fact that Xander and Cordy are sort of together. But if they break up, then maybe...?"  
  
"If they break up, then maybe I'll have to... reevaluate things." Marie half felt bad for even admitting that much out loud, but really, Xander did seem pretty sweet. "Or at least... If I can touch people by then."  
  
"So, we help you learn to control that, have Wills find out about Cody, and then figure out how to..." Buffy started to make her plans, the words flowing out.  
  
Worried, Marie tried to cut that bad plan before it could take root. She already knew that it was forming in Buffy's head - some way to get Cordelia out of Xander's life. "Wait just a minute there. We work on control, and ask Willow if she can find out. Those are just fine. But we are not going to try to break up Xander and Cordelia just because you don't like her. That's... that's too much. It would be wrong."  
  
"But if it's for his own good..." Buffy tried to protest, looking faintly guilty as she did.  
  
Marie shook her head. "How would you feel if one of your friends went behind your back to try and split you up from somebody just because they didn't think they were good for you?"  
  
"How dare they! I mean, it's my life, not...." Buffy's indignant protest died away. "Oh. It's the same thing, isn't it?"  
  
"Exactly. You don't have to like it, but... It's not up to you who Xander dates. And it's not up to you to decide that he needs someone different." Marie sighed, trying not to imagine herself, walking hand in hand with Xander, maybe under some Magnolia trees, and turning to look in his eyes right before kissing him. Just a little gentle kiss, but then looking at his smiling face as nothing terrible happened… Wait, there weren't Magnolia trees in Sunnydale, and she couldn't kiss Xander for two big reasons, the first being Cordelia, and the second being her uncontrolled mutation.  
  
"How am I going to get control over that anyhow?" The words slipped out, thick with frustration.  
  
Buffy shrugged, nibbling on her lip. "I don't know. Maybe Giles can help come up with a plan?"  
  
"Giles? I don't think I've met him…" Marie smiled, glad that Buffy had been distracted from matchmaking, even if only for the moment.  
  
End Up In the Air 


	8. Opportunity and Hope

Author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg, pg 13  
  
main characters: Joyce Summers, Logan  
  
Eighth in the 'Such A Nice Girl' series.  
  
Pairings: mention of budding Joyce/Logan  
  
disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or X-Men the movie.  
  
distribution: TNL, Twisting the Hellmouth, Paula - anyone else please ask first  
  
note: post X-Men movie #1, Movie #2 did not happen. Start of season 3 for BtVS.  
  
  
  
Joyce hadn't quite known what to expect when Logan had shown up at the gallery. Somehow, he hadn't given the impression that he was terribly interested in art. She still wasn't certain if that was why he'd really arrived or not, considering that while he had helped her get the new showing set up, he'd also spent the time asking her about Buffy, and about Willow and Xander.  
  
He'd been curious about what sort of families they had, about their hobbies and dating histories. Logan had asked careful questions that she'd eventually realized were trying to figure out if any of the teens had been displaying prejudices. He seemed so much the overprotective parent just then...  
  
"If you're going to keep quizzing me over the kids, then why don't we go sit down for coffee?" Her words had carried a mix of exasperation and invitation.  
  
For a moment, he'd just blinked, his whole body tense and still. As the smile had slowly appeared, his body had relaxed. "Why not? There's a little place down the street."  
  
She'd walked beside him down to the coffee shop, feeling oddly aware of his presence, although she couldn't quite explain why. She kept sneaking little glances at him, partly because she was still trying to understand how he had come to be Marie's almost father. Logan wasn't bad to look at either.  
  
"Anything in particular that I should keep in mind about this place?" He'd had this little smile when he asked, as if there was something amusing.  
  
"Hmmm… other than the fact that a number of the teenagers come here when they can… If the person making the syrup is a guy about your height with a pierced eyebrow and sort of thin hair dyed blond, he adds the flavor syrups a bit heavy." She'd smiled, finding the idea of coffee with Logan curiously comfortable.  
  
"gleeehhh." Logan shuddered. "Not for me. I'll just take it black, no cream, no sugar. Less chance of them doing something strange to it that way."  
  
"You haven't been around the whole coffee house thing very much, have you?" She just laughed, shaking her head at him. "I think we can manage some basic black coffee for you."  
  
As it turned out, getting Logan some basic coffee was much easier than finding a good seat, but they managed both, settling at a tiny table with their steaming cups. The seating felt close, almost intimate, as if they were leaning close on a date. Oddly enough, the idea didn't bother her, although she wasn't certain if Logan would notice, or even think of things quite the same – he was a man, after all. A rather fascinating man, if occasionally baffling and frustrating.  
  
"Sunnydale looks like a pretty nice town, on the surface." Logan's comment was soft, and he appeared to be gazing out the window. Joyce had the impression that he was looking into memory, or maybe the shadows of almost memory. "Most of the people don't seem to bad."  
  
"I suppose the problems would get blurred away as unfriendly wildlife, or rampant gang conflicts…" Joyce sighed, lifting her cup. "Although I don't think I've actually seen any evidence of real gangs in the town."  
  
"Probably anybody that tries to make one gets eaten." Logan's voice was low, sorrowful. "I don't know where, but this stuff… I think I knew about it before. It doesn't surprise me."  
  
"It must be difficult, going through life without being quite certain what happened before. How do you… how can you learn from your past if you can't remember it?" She sipped her coffee, looking at Logan.  
  
"I guess… the hard way. But there seem to be a few things that… it's sort of like an echo. Of course, I think I heard somewhere that the best thing to do for missing memories is to find something that doesn't feel so strange and stick with it." Logan sort of glanced at her, as if he was trying to figure out her reaction.  
  
Was this some sort of subtle check to see if she'd want him to stay? Or was she reading thing into the situation that weren't there? She could feel her cheeks growing warm as she answered him. "I wouldn't call Sunnydale safe, but… You and Marie are welcome here, for as long as you'd like to stay."  
  
"Maybe it isn't safe, but there's a certain appeal here." Logan was looking right at her, with this sexy smile that seemed to heat up the whole room. "If nothing else, it's good to be useful, and to know there's at least one person who isn't afraid of me… of us."  
  
Joyce wasn't quite certain if he was talking about the mutant issue, or if he'd somehow slid into a discussion of relationships. She wanted it to be… well, that wasn't very realistic, was it? This was not one of those silly romance novels that Buffy enjoyed, and she secretly leafed through while Buffy was at school. She might not look bad for the mother of a teenage girl, but Logan wasn't going to be irresistibly and powerfully drawn to her. She didn't have unguessed at levels of sensuality and hidden vixen in her. This was the real world, not the Harlequin version. "You're good company. And Marie seems to be settling in pretty well, that might do her a lot of good."  
  
"Things are looking better for me here. Much better than New York." He was still smiling at her, and sipped at his coffee, as if he knew something interesting, some delightful secret.  
  
"Maybe it's the fresh ocean air?" Joyce smiled, letting one hand fall onto the table. It looked casual, almost accidental.  
  
Logan's hand came to rest on the table, his fingertips resting on hers. "I think it's more the opportunity to start over than the ocean air."  
  
Joyce only smiled, sipping at her coffee. Things were definitely looking up, as far as she was concerned. "Opportunity can be good."  
  
There was no mistaking that he meant more than the fresh air or the lack of a strong anti-mutant presence as his fingers slid around hers. His eyes gazed into hers, filled with so much intensity that it sucked her in, almost making her forget to breath. "There's a lot of opportunities here. I'm hoping some of them go well."  
  
Maybe her life as a desirable woman wasn't quite as over as she'd thought. Joyce smiled back at Logan, feeling far warmer than the coffee alone could explain. "Opportunity and hope… Those are always good."  
  
End Nice Girl 8: Opportunity and Hope. 


	9. Things to Consider

Author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg, pg 13  
  
main characters: Marie(Rogue), Buffy Summers, Xander  
  
ninth in the 'Such A Nice Girl' series.  
  
Pairings: mention of budding Joyce/Logan, speculation and debate about Xander/Marie, mention of Xander/Cordelia  
  
disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or X-Men the movie.  
  
distribution: Twisting the Hellmouth, Paula - anyone else please ask first  
  
note: post X-Men movie #1, Movie #2 did not happen. Start of season 3 for BtVS.  
  
  
  
"I don't think more than half of that made sense t' me." Marie sighed as she waited for Buffy to open the door. "I know that you suggested talkin' to Giles about figuring out some control, and it was a good idea, but... He got awfully complicated."  
  
"He does that sometimes. Like any time there's something that might be sort of weird, maybe magical or demony." Buffy grinned a bit, probably thinking of past conversations with Giles. "Of course, I never would have jumped from uncontrolled mutation to applying meditation for witches in an effort to develop... how did he put that? Self awareness, focus, and control over your personal aura and energy."  
  
Marie looked at Buffy, and shifted her weight a bit. "D' you think it could work?"  
  
"Probably. I mean, Giles is the book guy. If it's in some old and musty book scratched out by hand by some ancient wise guy, Giles knows about it. If it was magic, I'd say yes. Since it's not, it should." Buffy pushed the door open, and began to walk inside.  
  
"It would be nice to have some control over that." Marie sighed, putting down the stack of books that Giles had suggested as beneficial reading material.  
  
"And then you could hook up with someone. A really nice guy who wouldn't act like a jerk about your mutation." Buffy smiled, her eyes twinkling. "Like... Xander."  
  
"For the hundredth time, he's dating Cordelia. I'm not about to try to move in on someone else's man, even... even if I could, which I can't. I can't touch Xander, or anyone else." Marie sighed, rubbing at her temple. She really should have expected Buffy to come back to this.  
  
"And if they break up?" Buffy was giving her this look, half pleading and half hopeful, as if she was just certain that something was a good idea.  
  
"Even if he broke up with her today, I can't touch him. Who'd want a girlfriend that they couldn't touch? He wouldn't... A guy can't even hold my hand unless I've got a glove on, Buffy! Kissing... The one time a guy kissed me, he collapsed. That's not what a guy wants in a girlfriend." Marie closed her eyes, trying not to give in to the urge to cry over this mess again. It didn't make anything better, and left her eyes scratchy.  
  
"But you'd like it if he could." Buffy's voice was persistent.  
  
"I'd like it if I could have a boyfriend. If I could just... hold someone's hand without a glove, walk along, talk to them... Even just a little kiss on the cheek with nothing terrible happenin'." She looked at Buffy again, and sighed in half defeat. "Yeah, I'd like to be with Xander. But I can't, and you know it. Even if he wasn't dating Cordelia. Not that I think he's interested anyhow."  
  
  
  
"Of course he's interested. He totally likes you." Buffy spoke quickly, and sat beside Marie on the couch, dropping her hand over Marie's gloved one. "And he's okay with the whole mutant thing."  
  
"We've had this conversation before, Buffy." Marie sighed. "Nothin's really changed since this mornin', except that we talked to Giles."  
  
"And he said that you can learn to control your life-suckage. Only with bigger words and some books." Buffy persisted.  
  
Neither of them knew that Xander was sitting in the kitchen with Joyce. He'd gone there to talk to her after yet another fight with Cordelia, hoping for a little bit of sympathetic listening, and possibly some idea of what had gone wrong this time. Cordelia wasn't the sort of person who just felt something, it had to be intense – things were great and intense or they were bad and intense. They'd still been considering the idea that maybe he and Cordelia simply didn't look for the same things in life when Buffy and Marie had come back.  
  
Staring over his cup of juice, Xander looked over at Joyce Summers. The words that emerged from his lips were "Should I tell them that I'm here?"  
  
In Xander's mind, things were slightly different. Part of him was thinking 'if I'm such a great guy, how come Buffy got together with deadboy?' Another part was spinning on 'What's wrong with me dating Cordelia? and at the same time 'Cordelia and I broke up again - why does this keep happening to me?' There was also a big part stuck on 'Marie likes me? Marie would want to go out with me?' and 'what does she mean, I don't think of her like that?'  
  
"If you do, then they'll want to know why you're here." Joyce had a little smile.  
  
For a moment, Xander considered that, as he heard Buffy going on to Marie about how she would be a much better girlfriend to Xander than Cordelia was, and had a sudden clear vision of what would happen if Buffy learned that he was here. She'd start trying to hook him up with Marie with all the subtlety of a sledge-hammer.  
  
Not that there was anything wrong with the idea of being with Marie. She was pretty, and nice, and had a neat accent, and seemed to have some common interests, and... Marie couldn't touch people. Marie liked him. He wasn't quite sure how to react to that, but it felt kind of nice.  
  
"I don't think I want to go into that with Buffy just now." Xander finally muttered. "Thanks for the juice and the listening, Mrs. Summers."  
  
She just smiled again, and nodded. "Of course, Xander. Feel free to drop over anytime."  
  
Standing up, he swallowed the last of the juice before putting the cup in the sink. "I got to go think. Sort a few things out and all..."  
  
"Just be careful, Xander." Joyce gave a little wave, and watched as Xander left.  
  
Xander spent the entire walk back to his house considering what he'd heard. Marie liked him. Giles might have found something to help her touch people. Marie liked him. He'd broke up with Cordelia again, for some little thing that could have just been stress. Marie liked him. Buffy thought that he was a good guy. Cordelia thought he needed to learn 'proper social habits'. Marie liked him.  
  
Okay, so a lot of his thoughts were the same ones over and over, but he was still thinking. Maybe if he thought enough, he could figure out what he wanted to do about it all.  
  
End Things to Consider. 


	10. A Sticky Conversation

Author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg, pg 13  
  
main characters: Joyce, Buffy Summers, mention of Xander, Logan, and Marie  
  
tenth in the 'Such A Nice Girl' series.  
  
Pairings: mention of budding Joyce/Logan, speculation and debate about Xander/Marie, mention of Xander/Cordelia  
  
disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or X-Men the movie.  
  
distribution: Twisting the Hellmouth, Paula - anyone else please ask first  
  
note: post X-Men movie 1, Movie 2 did not happen. Start of season 3 for BtVS.  
  
"Hey Mom." Buffy was smiling as she entered the kitchen. "Need anything else taken care of?"  
  
"Are you feeling alright, sweetie?" Joyce asked, wondering just what her daughter was up to. Buffy wasn't a bad girl, but she didn't make a habit of helping to put away the supper dishes.  
  
Buffy glanced away, placing a cut and some forks in the sink. "I'm fine. I just... I just wanted to talk a little."  
  
"You know that I'm here any time you want to talk." Joyce smiled, wiping a cloth over a spill on the stove. "Was there something in particular?"  
  
"Mom, do you think... I mean, Marie's kind of pretty, right?" Buffy's efforts at subtle weren't particularly good.  
  
Joyce sighed, deciding to see if she could try to get Buffy to just come out and ask about trying to get Xander and Marie together. Probably not, considering what it had taken for Buffy to admit that she was the Slayer. Hmmm... maybe she could work on that a little bit... "Yes, Marie is pretty. She's also fairly helpful and nice."  
  
"So, if she's pretty, and nice, and helpful, maybe she shouldn't be all.... lonely, right?" Buffy asked, squirting dish soap into the sink.  
  
"I thought Marie was still adjusting to being in Sunydale. Is she already looking for dates?" Joyce manage not to smile, trying to look as if she had no idea what Buffy might be getting at.  
  
"Marie's not quite the same as everybody. So, she needs... deserves someone else who's not quite the same as everybody else. More open minded. Not afraid of the fact that she's a mutant." Buffy was smiling now, even as she wiped the crumbs from the counter tops.  
  
Turning away to hide her smile, Joyce agreed. "It would be best if Marie found people that weren't afraid of her."  
  
"But the perfect person is right under her nose, and she's not doing anything! Someone who thinks that she's pretty, and interesting, and isn't afraid of her." Buffy protested.  
  
Joyce sighed, thinking that Buffy was really not very good at getting directly to the point, or conveying her ideas clearly. She'd probably feel a bit guilty later. Trying her best to get a slightly worried clueless mom look, she asked. "Honey, is there something that you maybe wanted to tell me?"  
  
"Tell you?" Buffy blinked, her hands coming to a halt over the dishwater. "What would I need to tell you?"  
  
"Are you... are you feeling attracted to Marie?" Joyce managed to keep the worried expression. She'd probably feel bad later, but the way Buffy was hedging around... if she hadn't overheard the two girls talking earlier, she'd have no idea where this was supposed to be going.  
  
"What!?!" Buffy yelped, spinning to look at her mom, eyes wide and shocked. "I'm not... it's not like that! I was thinking that she'd be great for Xander! Not for me! Xander!"  
  
"Really, there's no reason to be embarrassed about such things. We live in a progressive society, and that sort of thing does happen." She fought to keep from laughing at the look of panic in Buffy's eyes.  
  
"Mom, I'm not gay!" Buffy was starting to sound very worried now.  
  
Shaking her head, Joyce decided to stop teasing. "Alright. So, you think that Xander would be good for Marie. What did you want to discuss about that?"  
  
Buffy leaned against the counter, her hands absently cleaning the knife that Joyce had used to prepare supper. "I was sort of hoping that you might have some ideas about pushing them together. She just... he's right there, and she's not making any moves!"  
  
"What if there's a good reason why she hasn't been making those moves?" Joyce faced Buffy, giving her a disapproving look. "For example, most girls don't make moves on someone that they know has a girlfriend. Granted, that never seemed to stop you, but Marie doesn't seem quite as aggressive as you are. There's also the fact that she's still adjusting to being in a different town, in a place where she doesn't know many people. And there's her mutation..."  
  
"That's not a reason to not have a life." Buffy shook her head. "Besides, it's not like she doesn't have time."  
  
The way that Buffy had phrased that seemed to shift the focus in Joyce. Was Buffy trying to get Marie involved so that she could enjoy life vicariously? Did she hope that if Marie was happy, it might rub off? Or was she trying to meddle as a way to not think about her own impending destiny and doom? It would definitely be something to consider.  
  
"Honey, I'm not going to try to force them to be together. My advice is to have Marie start helping with your research sessions. I know that you don't want her to get involved in the demonic." Joyce held up a hand to keep Buffy from protesting. "But it will offer the opportunity to spend more time near Xander. That should let them get to know each other better, and then, if they want something to happen, it might."  
  
"But what if nothing happens?" Buffy rinsed the knife, and wiped a towel over it. "What if she stays all alone and sort of shy and I... since Angel, there's... Well, it's no fun to be all alone."  
  
"Not every guy is like Angel." Joyce sighed, wondering why she was encouraging Buffy. Her daughter had never needed any help to flirt or chase guys before. "There are decent guys out there, even if you prefer slightly older and brooding. I just think things would go better without an age gap that's measured in centuries."  
  
Wincing, Buffy looked at her toes, almost seeming to crumple. "Yeah, no more dating the undead for me. It's just... I need to find someone who might be able to understand the mess that is my life."  
  
"Messes can be fixed." Joyce walked over, giving Buffy a hug. "I'm sure that you can find someone."  
  
"Someone that makes me feel as special as he did?" Buffy might not have realized the hint of pleading that had crept into her voice.  
  
"Someone that makes you feel every bit as special as Angel ever did. Hopefully, someone who won't stalk you, terrify your friends, and annoy your mother." She smiled, and kissed Buffy's cheek. "Now, stop worrying so much about Marie and Xander. If you're too caught up in their lives, you might miss the opportunity for someone wonderful."  
  
"Is that what happened with you and Logan? Opportunity knocked?" Buffy had a little smile as she asked.  
  
"Something like." She smiled, thinking about Logan. He had so much intensity about him, and a part of her wondered what it would be like to be the entire focus of that much intensity. How would it feel to take Logan, what sort of lover would he be? "I don't quite know where things with Logan will go, but I want to find out."  
  
"But… is there a chance that he might end up my step father?" Buffy had this odd look in her eyes, like she was turning something over in her mind.  
  
"mmm." Joyce considered how to answer that. She didn't want Buffy to think that it was decided, and maybe try to influence things. "Maybe. It's a bit too early to tell just yet."  
  
"You have no idea how weird the idea of a step father sounds. And that it could be Logan… is freaky. You're my mom, I'm not used to thinking about you dating anyone. Especially since Ted was such a disaster." Buffy sighed, and poked a bit at the dishwater, trying to figure out if there were any more things waiting to be washed.  
  
"Logan is interesting, and he seems to be interested in me. He's not trying to make as much money as possible as fast as possible, he doesn't seem to be afraid of being a parent, and he doesn't seem to be afraid of the dark side of Sunnydale." Joyce began putting the plates back into the cupboard. "There are all sorts of things in his favor. But I don't know how things will unfold just yet."  
  
"I suppose that's good." Buffy paused for a moment before getting a very unhappy expression. "But I'd rather get a vicarious share of Marie's smoochies than yours."  
  
"There haven't been smoochies yet." Joyce laughed, partly at the expression on Buffy's face. Goodness, it wasn't as if she was a withered hag!  
  
"And when there are, I don't want the juicy details." Buffy said firmly.  
  
Chuckling, Joyce left the kitchen. She could understand Buffy's desire not to know, even if it was somewhere between amusing and insulting. But the questions remained – Would she and Logan become a serious couple? Would Xander and Marie be a good couple? Only time would tell.  
  
End NG10: A Sticky Conversation 


	11. Just A Few Thoughts

Author: Lucinda

rating: pg/pg 13

main characters: Buffy, Marie, Xander, mentions of Willow and Logan

eleventh in the 'Such A Nice Girl' series.

Pairings: mention of past tense Buffy/Angel, speculation and debate about Xander/Marie, mention of Xander/Cordelia, developing Joyce/Logan

disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or X-Men the movie.

distribution: Twisting the Hellmouth, Paula - anyone else please ask first

note: post X-Men movie 1, Movie 2 did not happen. Start of season 3 for BtVS.

Marie sighed as Buffy settled on the end of the bed. The day had been spent shopping for new clothing for the soon to be starting school year. It was looking more and more like they'd be staying in Sunnydale after all. Especially from the way that Logan was looking at Joyce...

She knew exactly what Logan saw in Joyce, because there were still... well, echoes of Logan was the best way to describe it. And there was a fainter echo from Joyce, considering that she'd touched her before she'd left Sunnydale. It was weird to know so exactly what someone else saw in a person because there was an echo in your own head... Was that what it was like to be a telepath?

"So, if Xander broke up with Cordy, would you ever consider...?" Buffy asked, her fingers twirling around a lock of her hair.

"Buffy." Marie looked at her, trying to glare like Logan would. "It's not your life, why are you so darn worried about whether I do or don't date Xander? You already said you didn't want him."

"Is it such a bad thing to want someone to have a happy relationship?" Buffy shrugged, trying to look innocent as she glanced aside. "I just want someone to be happy."

"Right... You're tryin' to meddle in my life." Marie crossed her arms, remaining on her feet. "Why don't y' just get your own boyfriend and be happy on your own?"

"Marie..." Buffy widened her eyes, trying to look innocently persuasive. "I know that you like him. And he likes you, I'm sure of it."

"Stop it! Stop it right there!" Marie tried to focus on the anger, instead of letting herself get upset and teary over the fact that a relationship - with Xander or anyone else - was impossible right now. "Get your own guy t' be happy with! Live your life and stop meddlin' with mine! I don't see any reason why you couldn't have a boyfriend anyhow."

"It's not that easy." Buffy looked down, her voice dropping. "I tried that, I had a guy. His name is... was Angel, and everything was great."

"Angel?" Marie sat down, curious where this would go. "Not to many guys I know with a name like that. They'd say it sounds too girly."

"He wasn't girly at all. Tall, with shoulders, and spiky dark hair, and chocolate eyes that I could just drown in..." Buffy sighed, looking dreamy eyes at the memories.

Marie wondered what the catch was. Something had to have gone wrong, or else they wouldn't have found Buffy hiding in New York, all alone. "What happened?"

"He was a vampire. What we didn't know... there was this horrible spell, something a bunch of gypsies cast on him a long time ago. If he ever... When we..." Buffy took a deep breath, tears rolling down her face. "None of us knew about the bad part. And one night, Angel and I... we... It was special, and wonderful, and everything that it's supposed to be when you're in love."

"What did the spell do?" Marie was a bit confused about the whole spell part. And what could some spell cast a long time ago do to Buffy's boyfriend when they made love?

"When he woke up, he wasn't my Angel anymore. He was... he'd gone evil." Buffy whispered, more tears falling. "He... what he said... and then... he killed people, he stalked me, terrorized us all. And then he... the evil version, he was going to end the world."

"How did you stop him?" Marie asked, her voice as soft as she could manage.

"It was... There was only one way. I could have done it if he'd stayed evil, but he looked... I think he was my Angel again, after the portal was starting to open. And I had to... I had to do it for the whole world!" Buffy was practically wailing now.

"For the whole world... Is that why you left?" Marie still had no idea what Buffy was talking about. Something about a portal, the end of the world, and Angel going good again, right before Buffy had... what? What had Buffy had to do?

Buffy nodded miserably, her arms now full of a pillow that she was squishing tight against her chest. Her next words were barely over a whisper. "I didn't have any choice really. BUt it hurt too much. I couldn't stay here, not after... Mom flipped about the Slayer thing, and then with Angel dead... I had to leave."

"That's terrible." Marie offered a very careful hug, not wanting to accidentally touch Buffy's skin. "I can see how much it hurts you."

Buffy nodded, making a few unhappy sniffles as she struggled to rein back her tears. "I just want someone to be happy."

"Buffy, I'd like to be happy too. And your mom wants to be happy, for all of us to be happy. But you can't try to run everyone else's lives." She sighed, feeling her own tangle of attractions and fears. "I don't know if there could be somethin' with me and Xander, but I'll find out on my own timeline, not yours."

Across town, Xander sat on the couch at Willow's house, his fingers tracing around and around the top of an unopened can of soda. Nervously, he stammered a question. "So... Wills. Do you think... me and Marie? Could it work?"

"You and Marie..." For a few moments, WIllow was quiet, her expression unreadable. "I don't know. I do know that she's nice, and that's always good."

"But..?" Xander prompted, worried by the way that Willow was taking all of this. It was almost like someone had... no, it wasn't like someone killing her puppy. Willow didn't have a puppy, and she'd gotten much more upset when her fish had been killed.

"There would be complications." Willow's words were slow, carefully chosen, as if she was picking through an obstacle course. "She's a mutant, and I'm pretty sure that you're okay with that..."

"I can deal with that!" Xander interrupted.

"But her mutation... she doesn't have control over it." Willow looked at him, her eyes full of worry. "It's... she wouldn't mean to hurt you, but her ability... it's dangerous."

"What are you saying? That she's not safe?" Xander felt confusion, worry, and a bit of anger. Was Willow trying o warn him away from Marie? Did she think that Marie was a danger?

"Until she learns to control her ability, she can't touch anyone. Not skin to skin. Nobody. That means..." Willow paused, her expression hard to read. "No closet make-out sessions because you can't kiss her. No smoochies at the theatre. Certainly no... well, she can't touch you. Or Buffy, or anyone."

Xander blinked, not having considered that. "That must really suck."

"Yeah." Willow agreed, her voice falling. "I know that she was going to try to work with Giles to learn some control, but... we can't be certain that it would work, and even if it does, it could take a while."

For a few minutes, Xander sat there, considering what Willow had said. No skin to skin contact. "Okay, other than that complication, do you think we could work?"

"Other than... well, that's a pretty big something." Willow sighed, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Maybe. I think you two could be really good friends, maybe more. Just... well, don't rush after her just because Cordelia broke up with you."

"Why not?" Xander wondered what sort of reasoning Willow could be using. If he wasn't with Cordelia, why not see if Marie wanted to do something?

"If you jump right into dating someone else so quickly after breaking up with Cordelia, they might think that they're rebound girl. The one who's just there to distract you from your pain, and Marie deserves better than that." Willow explained.

"I guess that makes sense." Xander shook his head, and finally opened his pop. "So, maybe we should all go on a picnic or something? A group thing, not quite so date like?"

"Sure." Willow's voice was soft, and almost sad. "It would also give you sort of a safe time to figure out if you even want to try, sort of like a predate."

Xander stood up, smiling at his best friend. "Thanks. I'll have to talk to her tomorrow."

end NG11: Just A Few Thoughts.


	12. Picnic?

Author: Lucinda

safe for general reading audiences.

main character: Xander PoV

twelth in the 'Such A Nice Girl' series.

Pairings: contains budding Joyce/Logan, speculation and debate about Xander/Marie, mention of Xander/Cordelia, past tense Buffy/Angel, and ongoing Willow/Oz.

disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or X-Men the movie.

distribution:XanderZone if you want it - the whole series isn't Xander-centric, Twisting the Hellmouth, Paula - anyone else please ask first

note: post X-Men movie #1, Movie #2 did not happen. Start of season 3 for BtVS.

Xander sighed as he walked along the street. There were a lot of things that he might have been doing, considering that it was summer. But the swimming pool would bring back swim team memories, the beach would be packed, he wasn't interested in any of the movies, just hanging out at the mall didn't appeal to him, and he was too broke to spend the day at the arcade.

Which was why he was just out walking aimlessly through Sunnydale. Considering that it was daytime and he wasn't in the old factory and warehouse section, it should be safe enough. He was hoping that he could figure out a good way to ask Marie on a picnic without sounding like a dork. Willow would probably go along with it, and if she and Oz were there, things might not feel quite so personally private. Buffy... Did he want to invite Buffy? If he invited Buffy, would she mope over Angel or try to take over the situation?

As plans went, it was rather simple, and he owed a lot of it to Willow. Sometimes simple was good though, and the less complicated it was, the less chance of things getting messed up, right? So, a picnic, the next question was where and when. Maybe one of the smaller parks, somewhere that wouldn't remind them too much of patrol and wouldn't be too crowded? Yeah, and the first person to ask should probably be Marie.

Smiling, he paused to figure out exactly where he was. Sunnydale had blocks and blocks of nice residential areas, and they sort of blurred together. This was a street of gray or white or yellow or pale blue houses, with green yards and low shrubs, occasionally divided from their neighbors by picket fences. Walking to the nearest corner, he learned that this was Grande Sur, and the street that crossed it was Maple. He was pretty sure that if he followed Maple towards the ocean, it would cross Revello, where the Summers house was.

By the time he reached the Summers house, Xander felt hot and sweaty, and his feet were starting to protest walking so much. He tapped wearily on the door, wondering how hot a person had to be before they melted.

"Xander, you look like you could use some lemonade." Mrs. Summers commented, opening the door for him. "I've got some in the kitchen."

"Thanks." He breathed, following her to get the cool drink. He almost didn't care what it was, as long as it had ice in it.

She passed him a tall cup that was half full of ice and half full of pink lemonade. "Buffy and Marie are at the library, if you were looking for the girls."

Xander groaned, and debated letting his head fall against the table. Instead, he took a long drink of the lemonade. "I was hoping to. See, I was thinking that maybe we could all do a picnic on Saturday, and I wanted to ask if they'd like to go."

"Actually, I had a few question for Mr. Giles about the whole Slayer thing, and I was planning to talk to him this afternoon. Perhaps you'd like to ride over to the school with me? You look a bit too warm." Joyce had an expression of concern that Xander really wasn't used to.

"You're a great lady, Mrs. Summers." Xander smiled, and took another swallow of lemonade as he leaned against the table.

For a few moments, she was quiet, and then she looked at him with a small smile. "So, you and Marie?"

"I don't know. Maybe, if she's interested." Xander fumbled with the words, embarrassment making him feel too warm all over again. "I mean, it's worth thinking about, and I don't want to rush into anything, you know? So, a group outing, and Marie's invited."

"That's a very good idea, Xander. I hope that things go well for you both." She beamed at him, and left the kitchen, muttering something about her keys.

The trip to the school was filled with casual discussion about what sort of things would be good for a picnic, and Xander took shameless advantage of Joyce's superior knowledge to ask if Marie had any particular favorites that would be good for a picnic.

Xander sighed as she parked the car, and stepped out onto the pavement, feeling the heat roll up at him. "At least the building's got air conditioning."

He moved quickly towards the side doors, not wanting to stay outside any longer than he had to. They were unlocked, and as he stepped into the cooler darkness of the building, Xander sighed in relief, "That's nice."

"You talk to the girls, and I'll talk to Mr. Giles." Joyce smiled at him, clearly in agreement about the cooler air conditioned hallway.

It felt a bit weird to walk through empty halls, and a part of him was dismayed that he was voluntarily in school during summer break, but he pushed those feelings back. He wasn't here for school, he was here for Marie. The library was just ahead, light shining out from the door.

Buffy was tossing knives at a target, a strip of pink cloth tied over her eyes. Giles stood off to the side, watching with a thoughtful frown. Marie was at the table behind him, a long sleeved gauzy shirt and gloves of pale grey over a green tank top as she stared at the pages of a thick book.

Both of them gave a wide space around Buffy, and carefully did not go anywhere near between Buffy and the target.

"Hey Marie," Xander spoke softly, not wanting to startle her.

"Xander." She smiled, and put a bookmark with an elegant M embossed on cream colored paper before closing the book. "I wasn't expecting you to drop in."

"I wanted to talk to you." He dropped into the seat next to hers, and smiled. "So, umm..." For a moment, his mind blanked, and he just let the first question that came to mind roll off his lips. "What are you reading?"

"It's about meditation and control, something made for witches and spell casting." She looked at the cover, and then glanced at him. "Mr. Giles thinks that it might help me with my mutation. Maybe."

"Oh." Xander nodded, fairly certain that she wanted the control, and reading thick, dull books would be a light price to pay for that. "I was wondering, would you like to picnic? I mean, I'm trying to have one Saturday, and thought you might like to go? Sort of a group thing."

"Who all were you planning on inviting?" She was smiling now, and it made thinking harder for Xander.

"Willow and Oz, and you, and maybe Buffy. Mrs. Summer and Logan might show up too, if they think we need supervision, but... I wasn't really thinking we'd need any." Xander replied. "So, want to come with?"

"That sounds nice." She smiled, and tucked her hair behind one ear. "So, what time, and where?"

Xander felt like he was floating as he explained where and when. Marie had said yes. Life was good.

end Nice Girl 12: Picnic?


	13. Good to be Here

Author: Lucinda

nothing worse than season 3 BtVS - may have some romance, mentions of violence.

main characters: Buffy Summers, Marie, mention of Xander, Angel, and Ford.

thirteenth in the 'Such A Nice Girl' series.

Pairings: mention of budding Joyce/Logan, speculation and debate about Xander/Marie, mention of Xander/Cordelia

disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or X-Men the movie.

distribution: Twisting the Hellmouth, Paula - anyone else please ask first

note: post X-Men movie #1, Movie #2 did not happen. Start of season 3 for BtVS.

"So, a picnic. What are you going to wear?" Buffy's voice sounded cheerful.

Marie sighed, and gave a weak glare to the blond. "Don' go there, Buffy. I'm not gonna let you shove me an' Xander together."

"I wasn't trying to shove..." Buffy's protest was weak, and she looked guilty. "Okay, maybe a little push, but no shoving. Come on, you'd be great together!"

"I know that ya just want someone to be happy, since you broke up with Angel," Marie started to say.

"Since I had to kill Angel, you mean. It wasn't as simple as just breaking up," Buffy frowned, and turned to the closet. "And what's wrong with wanting my friends to be happy anyhow?"

"Willow an' Oz seem pretty happy together," Marie pointed out. "Besides, didn't Xander just split up with Cordelia? I don't want him t' only be interested in me for the rebound."

"But he's already totally... Um." Buffy stopped, blushing as she realized she didn't really want to finish that sentence. "Can you at least wear something pretty to the picnic?"

Marie sighed, knowing that Buffy was still convinced that she and Xander should get together as soon as possible. It wasn't that she didn't like Xander, or that she was afraid of him, it was just... Well, she was afraid of her mutation, and what it could do to Xander. She was afraid that if she touched him, he'd become afraid of her.

"Alright, I can wear something nice, but I pick it, not you. And if you so much as accidentally on purpose spill anything on my clothes, I'm goin' t' tell Giles that you're skippin' exercise at home to read those blasted smut books." Marie glared at Buffy, determined to head off any complications that she could manage.

"That's fighting dirty," Buffy complained, leaning against the closet doorway. "Are you sure you don't want to borrow something of mine?"

"Do ya know how tight your stuff would look on me?" Marie demanded, turning to look through her own clothing. She didn't consider herself fat by any stretch, but she had a good four inches on Buffy, and probably fifteen pounds with them. "Your mom's right, you're too skinny."

"Oh, fine," Buffy pouted. She then turned and started searching through her closet. Things got tossed towards the bed as Buffy muttered, "no... no... wore that last week, no... maybe..."

"Actually, can I borrow that gauzy shirt? The light blue one?" Marie asked, looking at one of the rejected things. She thought that it might go nicely over her dark blue tank, and that would be a bit cooler, but still cover her skin. "I won't need to button it, but it should cover my arms with no problem."

"Sure thing. Where did I put that lavender top?" Buffy was scowling at her closet, and poked among the collection of shoes and boots. "Maybe there's some sort of closet monster... And I am not too skinny!"

"Uh-huh," Marie nodded, grabbing the pale gauzy shirt. "I think the lavender one got run through the wash, so check the laundry room."

"Oh, the clean laundry! I hope it didn't shrink..." Buffy darted out of the room.

Marie just laughed. Buffy had looked so worried, as if Joyce was likely to ruin clothing by accident. It was far more likely that Buffy would stain something beyond saving with demon slime or blood than Joyce accidentally shrinking something. At least this way, she could finish picking out things and try to get ready in peace. "I wonder if Joyce's gonna wear something pretty for Logan?"

"Why? I mean… It's not like they're dating or something…" Buffy's words were more of a plea than a denial.

Marie giggled, amused by the way that her blond friend spent so much time living in denial. Buffy hunted vampires and demons, but couldn't cope with the idea of her mom dating? Instead of pointing out Buffy's deliberate blindness, she retorted, "And how many chances to relax and show off at the same time does the poor woman even get?"

"Every gallery opening!" Buffy insisted.

"How are those relaxing?" Marie asked, mindful of the fact that while Buffy looked small and harmless, she was super strong, even stronger than Logan.

"Well, they're… and… She likes art!" Buffy sat on her bed again, and sighed. "Okay, you're right. But… dating? What if he goes back to New York? I'll have to hunt him down and beat him up for breaking her heart."

"That's a lot easier said than done, Buffy," Marie cautioned.

"Like I'd let something like that stop me if he left mom in really bad shape," Buffy made a gesture with her hand. "Now, don't we have a picnic to get ready for?"

They found themselves recruited by Joyce to help carry food. Marie found herself carrying a basket with bread and fruit. Buffy was told to carry a cooler full of drinks; if not for the fact that Buffy was far stronger than she looked, the idea would have been ridiculous. Joyce was carrying a big bowl of what was either macaroni or potato salad, Marie couldn't quite tell though the plastic.

"Hey Mom, can I..." Buffy started to ask.

"No, you are not driving." Joyce gave no room for argument.

Buffy pouted. "Mo-ommm…"

"No. Somehow, when you're driving, I feel more endangered than I did when I was face to face with a vampire earlier this summer. Unless I'm injured or sick, you aren't driving with me in the vehicle until someone tells me that you've gotten better. And stop pouting," Joyce countered, tucking the food into the back.

Buffy spent the whole drive talking about how loyally Xander had stood by – okay, slightly to the side and behind – her for the past two years of fighting. She was obviously trying to make Marie think well of him, to the evident amusement of Joyce.

Marie listened, smiling at a few places. Buffy wasn't being very subtle. Leaning against the door, Marie sighed, thinking that it was a good thing that she'd already decide to see if things might work with Xander, even if she was nervous. And she'd better try some of those meditation exercises that Mr. Giles had found. Willow and Oz had promised to meditate with her, so it wouldn't be too bad.

It didn't take long before they reached the small park. Marie felt better when she saw that this one didn't overlook any cemeteries. Xander, Willow and Oz were already there, with a few blankets spread out, and some food on a picnic table. Xander was smiling at them and waving while Joyce parked.

"Hey, Xander. Thanks for inviting me… us on this picnic," Marie blushed, eyes dropping a little.

"It was a pleasure," Xander smiled. "You're one of my girls now."

"One of your girls?" Marie repeated, lifting one eyebrow.

"Err…" Xander was blushing, one foot scuffing at the grass. "You're all my friends, and definitely not one of the guys. I didn't mean like a harem or anything, and… umm…"

Buffy was giggling. Joyce was shaking her head, not quite hiding her amusement.

Marie stepped closer, her hands encased in white gloves and her arms covered with Buffy's gauzy shirt, and wrapped her arms around Xander for a hug. She carefully didn't brush against his cheek, murmuring, "I didn't take it like that. I'm glad that someone likes having me around."

Xander's arms tightened around her, and he made a small noise. "Yeah. I'm glad that you're here."

Maybe life in Sunnydale would be a good thing after all. She was making friends, friends who weren't afraid of her mutation. She might even have a boyfriend soon. And for the first time since she'd kissed Cody, she felt like she had a family again.

"I'm glad to be here." Marie smiled, feeling content with her life, even if only for a moment.

End NG13: Glad to Be Here.


	14. Reaching Forward

Author: Lucinda

nothing worse than season 3 BtVS - may have some romance, mentions of violence.

main characters: Marie, Xander

fourteenth in the 'Such A Nice Girl' series.

developing Joyce/Logan and Xander/Marie, mention of past-tense Xander/Cordelia and Buffy/Angel, ongoing Willow/Oz.

disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or X-Men the movie.

distribution: Twisting the Hellmouth, Paula - anyone else please ask first

note: post X-Men movie #1, Movie #2 did not happen. Start of season 3 for BtVS.

"Has the meditation and the big books been helping any?" Xander asked, dropping onto the couch in the Summers living room.

"Have, not has," Joyce called from the other side of the room, unpacking a large box. "You'd think that the schools would cover at least a little English…"

Marie giggled, looking at Xander. "I'm not sure. It feels like they've helped, but… I'd have to try to touch someone to make sure. I can feel my energy, aura… whatever you want to call it, but I don't know if I can keep it separate from someone else's. Apparently, mine doesn't have the sort of edge that it's supposed to. Oz hasn't said much, but I don' think he ever does, and Willow seems to be settlin' down a little, bein' less hyper."

"Energy has edges?" Xander blinked, and then decided not to worry about the details. "Whatever, if you think it's helping, I don't need to understand it."

Marie sighed, and leaned back. "I'm a bit nervous about startin' school. If my power acts up, if I hurt someone…"

"Is this one of those things where your emotions make a difference?" Xander asked, thinking about some of the things the Scoobies had discussed about magic and rituals.

"Yeah, why?" Marie was looking at him now, her eyes full of questions.

"So, you need to think of it in little steps. You said that you've got to the point where you know what's your energy and what's not, so the next step is little touches, like someone bumping your arm, or stumbling against someone, or stepping on their toes. You'd need to work your way up to bigger things, like… umm… holding hands, or kissing."

"I guess that makes sense…" Marie admitted, fidgeting slightly. "Do you… Would you be willing to help?"

"Of course," Xander insisted. "I told you, you're one of my girls. I can't think of anything… well, I'd certainly be willing to help you out by touching you."

Marie giggled, "Remember, this isn't a harem, and Ma… Joyce is right over there. Best watch where you touch."

"Of course," Xander nodded. "I didn't mean anything that would get me in trouble with your parents."

"My parents? But they're back in Mississippi…" Marie blinked.

"Maybe the people who brought you into this world are," Xander admitted. "But Joyce and Logan are your parents now, and they're both in Sunnydale and more than capable of making me very sorry for crossing any lines with their little girl."

She grinned, and glanced towards Joyce, "Yeah, they are my parents now. I've got someone watchin' out for me."

Xander reached out, letting his hand rest on her leg, feeling the warmth of her body beneath the jeans. He'd do anything in his power to help her, but he couldn't learn control for her. If she wanted to try, he'd be there.

For several moments, she looked at his hand without moving. Then, she tugged at the glove, freeing her hand to the air. It came to rest on her leg, near Xander's but not quite touching.

Her hand edged closer, until the heat of her skin brushed at him. Xander was watching her hand, feeling his heart hammering. There was maybe room for a penny between their fingers.

One finger twitched, brushing against his skin.

Marie gasped, flinching away. "Xander? Are you…"

"I'm okay!" He reached up, gripping her arm through the sleeve of her shirt. "I didn't… I mean, I felt your finger touch me, but I didn't feel anything weird. Nothing happened."

"Are you sure?" Her eyes gleamed with hope and tears. Her other hand, still enveloped in a glove, reached up, trembling before cupping his cheek. Marie's voice shook as much as her hand, "I don' want to hurt you."

"You didn't," Xander promised.

Slowly, her bare hand lifted towards his face. One finger touched his lip, salty and warm. "You don' have to do this."

Xander closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her finger touching him. Her skin against his lip. A faint trace of sweat from being gloved.

His lip started to tingle, like the time that he'd got a tooth pulled at the dentist's office. A sort of prickly not-numbness where he did and didn't feel at the same time.

Marie squeaked and pulled her finger away, "Xander, I'm sorry!"

He didn't know why he felt out of breath. Xander reached out, catching her gloved hand in his own, acutely aware of the texture of fabric instead of skin. "It's okay, Marie. You didn't hurt me. I guess that you just aren't quite ready for more than a moment of contact. We'll have to work on it, that's all."

"Not right now. That's enough for now," she whispered, scooting a bit closer to him. "I don't want to hurt you."

"But there was a moment. And you didn't hurt me," Xander pointed out.

"More practice, you're sayin'. Tomorrow will be soon enough." Marie's eyes were bright, shining with emotions.

"I'll be right there for you the whole way. You can do this, Marie," Xander promised. He would be there for her through it all, Marie wouldn't have to face her problems alone.

End Nice Girl 14: Reaching Forward


	15. Talking About

Author: Lucinda

nothing worse than season 3 BtVS - may have some romance, mentions of violence.

main characters: Joyce Summers, Logan. Mentions of Buffy Summers, Marie, and Xander.

fifteenth in the 'Such A Nice Girl' series.

Pairings: budding Joyce/Logan, speculation and debate about Xander/Marie

disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or X-Men the movie.

distribution: Twisting the Hellmouth, Paula - anyone else please ask first

note: post X-Men movie #1, Movie #2 did not happen. Start of season 3 for BtVS.

"Tell me more about this Xander," Logan's voice echoed in the gallery.

"Hello to you too, Logan," Joyce glanced at him. "If you're going to be here, you can help."

"Yeah, I guess I can." Moving closer, he looked around the empty gallery. "What do you want me to do?"

"Being the capable man that you are, I think you should be able to open those boxes for me. Then we can start hanging the pictures and the statues go on the pedestals. It's not that complicated," Joyce mused. "Start with that box over there."

Shaking his head, Logan slipped out the claws and opened the box. He was careful not to damage anything inside. "So, Xander. I want to know more about him."

"Growling like that won't scare him away. He's been helping Buffy fight vampires and demons since we moved to Sunnydale, so I'm sure he's heard some growling before, and probably from things with bigger teeth than you," Joyce reached out, her fingers brushing Logan's skin. "He seems like a nice boy."

"Nice? Nice? That's not making me feel any better," Logan growled.

"He's brave enough to fight vampires, determined enough to keep doing it even when he gets hurt, and smart enough to recognize a good girl when he sees one," Joyce sighed, wondering how things might have gone if Buffy had dated Xander instead of that Angel character, who had been much too old for her daughter.

"Then why isn't he with one of those nice girls he's met before?" Logan lifted out an appallingly green statue, wincing at he put it on a pedestal. "That's... ugh."

"This batch is more political than artistic, I'm afraid. The artist is a strong figure in the Hispanic ethnic politics, and I'd need a better reason than the colors being too bright for my tastes not to give him a showing." Sighing, Joyce lifted out one of the paintings, looking at the intense colors of birds that she assumed were parrots. "They are awfully bright."

Logan snorted, "Maybe the politician's color-blind."

"I think it's something ethnic," Joyce sighed as she lifted out another painting. This one had what might have been an eagle and a snake, as seen through a kaleideoscope.

"Back to Xander. If he's got such good taste in girls, why isn't he with one of them?" Logan pulled out a bright yellow and orange shape that appeared to be a bull and a matador.

"He's known Willow for so long that she was firmly and hopelessly cast as sister in everything but blood, to her great dismay. Buffy was next, and she had an unfortunate relationship with someone who was terrible for her. Yes, he was handsome and had a charming accent, but he was just... too old, and wrong, and a vampire," Joyce bit her lip, trying not to let herself rant and go into hysterics about the mess of Angel, or had it been Angelus.

"Vampires never make things better," Logan agreed. He moved closer, wrapping his arms around her. "Who else was he interested in?"

"He dated Cordelia for a while, but right now she wants someone that he isn't. Xander just isn't prepared to move in those circles yet," Joyce sighed, and leaned into Logan. It felt so good not to have to deal with everything entirely on her own, even if all he could do was be there for her.

"And now him and Marie," Logan grumbled. "If he breaks her heart…"

"He doesn't have it in him to do something like that on purpose," Joyce insisted. "Of course, he's seventeen; he could manage to upset her by accident."

Logan nodded, "There's plenty of teens back at Xavier's. I figured out quick that everything's emotional with them."

"You don't remember being that way when you were that age?" Joyce asked, a smile hovering as she remembered her own teenage years. Looking back, it was probably a good thing that she hadn't got many of the things she'd wanted. Especially that haircut that she'd begged her Mom to let her get.

"No. I don't remember anything before about fifteen years ago," Logan whispered.

"I'm sorry…" Joyce stammered.

Logan pulled her close again, leaning against her shoulder. "You didn't know, Joyce. I can't change it, but I'm trying to watch out for her. Someone needs to, and God knows her parents aren't doing the job."

"Sometimes you just need to make your own family," Joyce slid her arms around Logan, and just held tight. "Marie's a good girl, nice, sweet, and polite. She has a place with me for as long as I can provide one."

"And you watch out for your girls," Logan nodded. "They're lucky to have you."

"They're lucky to have you too. I might be able to listen to them talk about clothing and boys, but I think you're a little better at handling scary lurkers in the middle of the night," Joyce looked at Logan, meeting his eyes. "Between the two of us, I think we can manage to be a decent set of parents."

"Parents, hmmm?" Logan murmured, before kissing the corner of Joyce's lips. "Is that all we're going to be?"

"Even parents are allowed lives of their own," Joyce grinned before kissing Logan back. The kiss lingered, leaving her feeling warm and flustered. "Maybe we should get this gallery set up soon…"

"Work first, and then play?" Logan chuckled, "I can deal with that."

Joyce blushed, but she didn't argue.

End NG15: Talking About


	16. Plan for Strength

sang16..sang16..16..sang16..

Logan glared at the building in front of him. The sprawling architecture was very different from anything in the backwaters of Canada, or the nicer New England area where Xavier had established his school. No, this was all Spanish-influenced warm weather buildings, with long covered walkways open for breezes, wide plazas and palm trees. Palm trees, for crying out loud. Sunnydale High School, where Buffy had classes, along with her friends and now Marie. Where Rupert Giles, the man who was supposed to help Buffy figure out the whole Slayer mess lurked.

Logan couldn't remember his own school years. A part of him wondered if they had been anything like this. Another part whispered that his own education had been nothing like this sprawling building, nothing like these clusters of chatting, oblivious teenagers. A thought wound through his mind – kids these days had no idea how lucky they were, how many opportunities were open to them.

With a small huff, he decided that he wouldn't get anywhere staring at the building and headed towards the nearest door. Once inside, he began searching for the library. In the end, it was the faint scents that mingled old leather, sword oil, sweat and a trace of old fear that led him towards the library. Drawing closer, there were also strong scents of Buffy and her friends, as well as Marie.

A weedy teenager with dyed-black hair and baggy pants scurried away, glancing nervously at Logan the whole time. That left only the older man, clad in a far more formal looking suit than he'd have expected for this place.

The man glanced over, a small frown on his face as he adjusted his glasses. "Is there some way that I might be of assistance?"

The British accent explained it all for Logan. Moving closer, he gave a small nod, "You're Rupert Giles, the one who helps Buffy figure out the stuff that doesn't have to do with ordinary school. Marie's staying with Buffy, has started to think of Joyce as a mother-figure. I want to help keep them alive and healthy as long as possible."

"You are not a Watcher," the words were low, too soft for an ordinary man to hear. "In what way do you think you could be of assistance? You don't appear to be a skilled magic user..."

"No, that I'm not. I know blades, and all sorts of tricks for fighting - both the clean tricks and the dirty ones. I don't scare easy, and I'm very good at getting rid of problems." Logan wondered if he'd ever known much of magic, but if he once had, that was gone now.

"A fighting instructor? Have you experience with vampires?" the man looked curious.

Logan nodded, "I can spot vampires easily. They don't smell right. Decapitation works wonders, and adamantium through the spine or heart is just as fatal to them."

"Adamantium? And just where do you suggest we might find some of that? It is supposed to be an exceedingly rare alloy, forged with minerals thus far only found in meteorites," the man raised one eyebrow.

In response, Logan raised one fist, letting the claws pop out to their full extent.

"Ahhh... hmm. While that raises all sorts of questions, I suspect that now is not the appropriate time." He paused, and removed the glasses to start polishing the spotless lenses. "I shall interpret that to mean that you wish to take part in Buffy's physical training, to insist on a measure of the same for Marie, and that you will be taking a portion of the patrols, whether I like it or not?"

Logan nodded, seeing no reason to say anything about the fact that he also thought some lessons for Joyce would be a good idea.

"Quite untraditional, but the assistance from the others has been beneficial. And you do seem remarkably stubborn, I suspect that parts of that are not so much an offer as a statement of intention..." The gleaming glasses returned to the man's face. "I shall hope that you have better luck getting Buffy to take her training seriously than I have had thus far."

Pulling the claws back in, Logan grinned, "I've got ways to make her listen."

"Good to know. You are also welcome to assist with the research," the man gestured towards a back shelf, the books old and bound in leather.

"We'll see how that goes," Logan murmured. From what he'd heard from Buffy, this research was a whole different thing than what the X-Men did. The fact that his memory was more holes than cheese, so to speak, didn't give him a fuzzy feeling about helping look things up. "Most people don't expect to keep me around for my brains."

"That's hardly the same as you lacking them," the man shook his head with a disapproving sniff.

This Giles was definitely very British.

end Such a Nice Girl 16: Plan for Strength


	17. Talking About the Silliest Things

sang17..sang17..17..sang17..

Marie noticed that Buffy didn't seem to be in a good mood after talking to Mr. Giles during lunch. She was fairly certain now wasn't the time to ask, especially since she suspected that it had to do with the whole slaying monsters and ugly destiny part of Buffy's life.

"I think I'm going to blame you," Buffy said, dropping into a seat beside Marie. Buffy then crossed her arms and pouted at Marie.

"Blame me for what?" Marie blinked.

Buffy let out a huff, "Some short, grouchy guy with very well hidden very sharp blades had a talk with Giles. Cranky is going to be joining on the afterschool nature walks, and taking an interest in my training. And yours, and probably Xander and Willow too."

"He's very good at that sort of thing," Marie offered, fighting back giggles at the idea of Buffy calling Logan cranky. Not that he wasn't, but still...

"Now I'm going to have someone else telling me what to do with my not enough out of school time," Buffy continued to pout.

"He wants you to be as safe as you can when you do something risky," Marie offered. "And he's been makin' googly eyes at your momma."

"Ack!" Buffy made a face, and waved her hands, "Don't go there! I need to take my time getting used to the idea, and... and..."

"An' you still want to tell your momma not to be makin' googly eyes at anyone," Marie finished.

"Right," Buffy nodded, looking pleased.

"It won't work." Marie shook her head. "Your momma's got a right to have her feelings, even if that means gettin' all googly eyed over someone. And she might even get married to someone again, someone who isn't your daddy. It won't be about you, or me, or anyone but her an' who she's all googly eyed about."

"But...!" Buffy sighed, "You're right, and I know this, and they don't seem to be rushing into anything... not that I know of anyhow..."

"But it'll take time t' get used to the idea. I know," Marie nodded. "Just be happy for them, hope they don't tell you any of the details, and that things don't end in a disaster."

"And in any other town, that might sound overly gloomy," Buffy paused and then muttered, "Sounds like a good place to start for this place."

"Eventually, you'll find someone else t' be googly eyed about yourself. I don't know who, or when, but you will. Then you can worry about your own love life instead of your momma's, or mine," Marie insisted.

"And speaking of yours..." Buffy brightened.

"I can touch someone for about two seconds. Long enough that someone bumping into me in the hall is safe, not long enough for holding hands, let alone kissing," Marie fought the urge to pout. "Havin' a love life isn't an option just now."

"But maybe in the future..." Buffy hinted.

"A couple seconds is a big improvement from not at all, an' Mr. Giles is hopeful that I'll continue to improve. Maybe some day I won't have to worry about it at all. That day is a long ways off, if I ever get there. I'm takin' things one day at a time for now, an' I can't have a boyfriend yet," Marie insisted. She didn't mention that she had more than a few ideas about that to do when she could touch. Or a very clear idea who she'd like to be touching.

"Sometimes being reasonable and responsible sucks," Buffy mumbled.

"Far as I know, you could still pester Willow about her love life," Marie offered. She felt a little guilty over possibly setting Buffy on the shy redhead, but she was certain Willow couldn't die of embarrassment, and she'd get over being angry. Willow didn't seem like the sort to hold grudges.

"Ohh, good point!" Buffy brightened. "I'll have to talk to her and figure out just how much of a love-life they've got. Someone needs to have one..."

Marie snickered.

"Someone that isn't my mom!" Buffy added with a frown.

Marie started to giggle. As many real problems as they both had in their lives, and Buffy was fretting about their love-lives. And trying to be over-protective about the idea that her momma might want to have one.

On a more serious note, she suspected that Logan meant it when he suggested taking part in their lessons for fighting. And if there hadn't been lessons before, there were going to be now – for all of them. Probably Joyce too. Not that it was a bad idea, but it wouldn't be what she'd call fun.

Then again, if those lessons gave her the time to make it to the point when she had conscious control over her power, over when to use it and when not to use it… She'd be very glad.

End Such A Nice Girl 17: Talking About the Silliest Things


End file.
